


when you know it's meant to be

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Series: noel/lex <3 [4]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Hannah is the cutest, Meeting the Parents, Minor Becky/Tom, Noels just shocked to see a healthy relationship, Underage Drinking, first I love yous, happy 18th noel!, i just want to give noel some happiness ok, theres no catch besides noels sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: noel meets tom and becky for the first time as lex's "parents", featuring christmastime, suspicious tom and becky, and a little bit of birthday celebrations for noel!title is from naturally by selena gomeznoel michaels is not noel from santa claus is going to high school. two separate individuals.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Original Character(s)
Series: noel/lex <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	when you know it's meant to be

Noel didn’t think much of Tom Houston anymore. She’d had him for one semester during her freshman year of high school, when she opted to get shop done and over with early. It had not been her thing. Loud, sharp tools weren’t something she enjoyed being around. They made her brain go on high-alert and she spent a lot of the class out in the bathroom or the hallway that connected to the arts area in hopes that she wouldn’t end up completely blanking out to the point of chopping her hand off. 

She felt bad when his wife passed away. She remembered vague photos and Charlotte mentioning her occasionally. Jane Perkins, perfectionist in high school and beyond. After that, she didn’t see him until the beginning of senior year. November, to be exact.

Lex had moved in with Tom. Lex Foster, resident pretty stoner girl who had captured Noel’s heart at a party in June, had moved in with Tom Houston, their ex-shop teacher. She and Hannah were living in the small gray house on Cleveland Street, near Bridgeport Park, which was Noel’s favorite place to go with Lex.

It was the first place she went after Sam came home absolutely livid and switched on the news, which only increased his anger. She could only endure so much of his tirades, political and non-political. So, she walked herself to the park across town just to get out of her house. It was a dreary, drizzly evening. Her phone was going to die, but she managed to ask Lex to meet her at Bridgeport Park.

Lex drove an old, beat-up pickup truck she had, while Noel didn’t drive. Driving was too intense for her still. Too much responsibility in her hands, too much to remember, too much to focus on. All of it psyched her out, and when she got moving, flashes of Ada and Baxter’s reckless driving appeared in her memories. Sam didn’t like that. He pushed her often to drive, and every attempt ended in an argument.

“Elle,” Lex said from the window of her car. “It’s raining and dark. Get in the car, why aren’t you home?” She unlocked the door for Noel to get in. Still wearing the Beanies button-up and shorts, Noel was absolutely not feeling like she was okay. She felt really overwhelmed. Lex’s car was warm, warmer than outside. Lex was always warm. Noel was always cold. Opposites that attracted each other. 

“I just needed a walk,” Noel breathed, leaning her head back against the seat. “Just...very tired of home.” She’d told Lex a little bit about Sam and Charlotte, what her house was like. 

“Do you want to come back to mine?” Lex asked, taking her hand in hers. “I can call Tom and just make sure it’s okay. I’m sure it is, but I can just double check.” She studied Noel’s face. “You look cold, Elle. Do you want a new jacket or something? I’ve got to have something in here.”

“I’m fine,” Noel insisted. “I mean, yes, you can call...Tom. I don’t really want to be home right now. I’m just not that cold.” That was a lie. The rain had soaked through her clothes into her bones, making her cold. Lex nodded and got on the phone with Tom.

“Hey. Can I bring my...girlfriend over? Just to hang out.” Lex paused to get a response. “No, not to do that! Oh, my God, Mr. Houston.” She pinched her nose. “Just for a few hours. Alright, thanks.” She ended the call and turned back to Noel.

“It’s alright, you can come over,” She smiled softly and started the car back up. She put both hands on the steering wheel to make Noel comfortable. Driving with others still made Noel nervous. Two hands on the steering wheel made her feel better. Lex began to drive, making her way to Tom Houston’s house.

They parked outside and Lex helped Noel out of the truck before leading her into the doorway and into the house. It was warmer inside, hardwood floors and purple-gray paint on the walls. A couple pictures of a little boy and Tom sat on the walls. Dirty sneakers and jackets were off to the side, as well as a yellow rain jacket Noel recognized as Hannah’s.

“Is Hannah home?” She asked, looking at Lex. She and Hannah had been forming a small bond since they’d met. Noel was reminded of her younger self. Quiet and inquisitive. Of course, she had also been uptight and anxious, but she still saw herself in hannah. Hannah seemed to like her. She didn’t recoil when Noel talked to her and they did have a fair share of conversations. On days where Lex worked, which was a lot, Noel took Hannah for a few hours. They liked to sit in the park when it was warmer out and read out of one of the classic storybooks Noel had found and kept in Lex’s car.

“She might be.” Lex went into the living room and Noel could hear the smile on her face. “Hey, Banana. Noel’s here if you want to see her.” 

“Ellie?” Hannah asked tiredly. It was only about 8, not too late. “Why’s Ellie here?” She sounded a little confused, disoriented. 

“She just came to hang out for a bit, Mr. Houston said it was alright,” Lex motioned Noel in. She entered the living room. Hannah was snuggled under a throw blanket, rubbing the tiredness away to say hello. 

“Hey, Hannah,” Noel waved. “Good day? Bad day?”   
  


“Okay day,” Hannah shrugged. “I had school.” She rubbed her eyes and Noel nodded in response. School was tiring. She understood.

“Learn anything cool?” She tucked her legs under herself when she sat down on the couch. The shower was running in a bathroom somewhere, and she noticed just how peaceful this house seemed compared to her own.

“I learned that the moon glows ‘cause it reflects the sun’s rays,” Hannah said with a small smile. “It’s super cool.”

“That is super cool,” Noel agreed and smiled at her. Hannah was a ray of sunshine when she got even a little excited about something. It was adorable. It made Noel feel a thousand times better.

The shower had stopped and someone came out of the bathroom. “Lex? Are you back?” A woman’s voice asked, “Was everything okay?” She came downstairs. The woman had long red hair that was drying out after the shower, wearing comfortable clothes one would sleep in. She seemed kind, her voice sounded a little like a Disney Princess’s voice would if they were real.

“Yeah, I’m back,” Lez said. “I called Tom and just checked with him. Noel’s just gonna hang here for a bit.”

Oh. Lex had told them about her. They already knew her name. Charlotte knew nothing about what Noel got up to. If she did, Noel didn’t know what she’d do. The Noel that everyone saw at parties was a different Noel than the one that sat at home, most days barely remembering to take basic care of herself without an occasional  _ “Noel, honey, did you eat?” _ from Charlotte, or a text from Lex. She wondered what this woman knew about her. Did she know about how she drank so much vodka she almost threw up on Lex at the first party in April? Did she know about when Lex kissed her in May? Did she know about the time Lex almost got high and Noel had to stop her because she couldn’t drive and didn’t want Lex driving while high in July? Did she know about everything they did? 

“Oh, that’s okay,” The woman smiled softly at Noel. “Hi, I’m Becky. I’m Tom’s girlfriend.” She introduced herself. Noel shook her hand and managed a smile, and judging by Lex’s face, it looked a little more like a grimace.

“Hi, I’m Noel. It’s nice to meet you.” She dropped the hand the second Becky pulled away and she looked back at Hannah. “Sorry to come so late, I was just out and Lex asked if I wanted to come back for a bit.” Lex moved and put something around Noel’s shoulders. Noel flinched back at the sudden movement, but then she felt the familiar jacket and she put it on. It was Lex's brown jacket, the one Noel liked to steal when they went to the park before work. 

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Becky said softly. “Any friend of Lex’s is welcome here anytime.” She sat down in the armchair as Lex joined Noel’s other side, taking her hand. “Tom will be home soon. Tim had a swim meet today.”

It had to have been an hour before another truck parked and a little boy came barreling through the door, his hair still damp from a swimming pool. He looked like Tom. He really did. Noel had to pause for a second and just take in how much he looked like his father, her old teacher.

“Lex! Becky!” he was nearly jumping up and down, and then he noticed the almost asleep Hannah leaning on Noel, and he lowered his voice. “I came first in my favorite event!” The joy in his eyes was off the charts. 

“The backstroke? Buddy, that’s amazing!” Becky smiled at him. She had a natural motherly vibe Noel could sense just from being near her for an hour. “I’m proud of you.”

“Nice one, bud,” Lex high-fived him. He grinned. “Now go shower. Please. You stink.”

He stuck his tongue out at her, “You’re mean.” He still complied and went upstairs to his bedroom. Hannah leaned her head onto Noel’s arm. 

“Are you tired, Hannah?” She whispered. “Do you want to go to bed?” Hannah nodded and Noel looked to Lex. Lex nodded and picked Hannah up, kissing her sister’s head before carrying her upstairs into what must’ve been Hannah and Tim’s room. Then, Tom came in. Tom Houston, the same man Noel remembered as the shop teacher who would let her out of the classroom when she’d be on the verge of an anxiety attack that had been creeping up on her for days for her first semester of freshman year. She’d passed with about a C+ in his class. The effort was half-there. She’d made a couple wooden things, none that were extraordinary and appreciated.

“Hey,” He said, greeting Becky as if Noel wasn’t even there by kissing her cheek, then kissing her quickly on the lips. “Where are all the kids?”   
  
“Lex brought Hannah upstairs, Tim’s going to take a shower, and Lex’s girlfriend is right here.” Becky gestured to Noel. “This is Noel.”

“Hi, Mr. Houston,” She waved at him. “Sorry for making Lex call you while you were at Tim’s swim meet.” She watched Lex come back downstairs and join her on the couch. Lex was not a cuddly person, but she put an arm around Noel and pulled her close. Maybe she could sense her discomfort of being alone with them. Maybe it was just tiredness taking over her brain. Maybe it was just because Noel still was cold and Lex picked up on it.

“Oh, no problem,” Tom waved it off like it was nothing. “I don’t mind Lex bringing her friends over. As long as she’s being safe.”   
  
“I’m safe,” Lex insisted. Noel hid her laugh in Lex’s arm, just the thought of Lex being unsafe around her made laughter bubble up inside her. Lex knew full well that being unsafe around Noel would land her in trouble, land her in a state where she’d have to bring Noel down from panicking. She’d done it before, after a party where a car crash occurred a couple streets over and Noel, out on the porch to clear her head, froze and panicked. Noel didn’t like showing Lex that side of her, but when it was inevitable, Lex was there to make sure she came down from it as quickly and safely as possible. “Noel would kill me if I wasn’t.” 

“I don’t doubt that,” Becky smiled. “Are you hungry, Noel? Do you want anything to eat?”

“No thank you, I’m alright,” Noel said softly, leaning her head on Lex’s shoulder. She could eat when she got home, when Charlotte would have someone over and fuck to her heart’s content, while Sam was out fucking Zoey, her co-worker, and getting piss-drunk. She could survive for another hour or so.

Watching Tom and Becky interact was like a TV show for Noel. It was something she’d thought of as fiction. A healthy relationship between two adults unfolding in front of her. They were cute. Becky talked to him quietly about her day, sipping a cup of tea he’d made her. Wasn’t that something? He made her a cup of tea. It was everything Noel hadn’t seen. Ada and Baxter argued and drank when they thought Noel couldn’t hear them. Sam and Charlotte argued, drank, smoked, cheated. Everything she should've been around, she had been. And everything she should have been around, she hadn’t. 

“Elle,” Lex said softly to her. “It’s 10:30. Are you okay to go home now?” She asked. Noel sucked in a breath and nodded. She could manage. She’d be okay. 

“Yeah, I am.” She nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Houston, for letting me come over.” She thanked Tom quietly. 

“Call me Tom, you’re welcome anytime.” He smiled at her. “Lex, drive safe.” It was more of an order than a suggestion.

“Of course.” Lex nodded, walking Noel out to the car with the jacket still on her. They got in and Lex began to drive safely.

“Thank you, Lex.” She whispered. 

“Of course, Elle.” Lex said back. “Keep the jacket. You can give it to me tomorrow.”

Christmastime came quickly, and with it came two things: Lex working longer hours to keep up with the Christmas rush, and Noel’s 18th birthday on Christmas Day. Noel had never been fond of her birthday. She never spent the day with friends. Only family she didn’t want to see. Faking a smile through dinner, eating whatever food was put on her plate by Charlotte, listening to everyone talk about “the liberals” and “the gays” and constantly asking her questions about herself.

_ “Do you have a boyfriend?” _

_ “Are there any boys you like?” _

_ “Where are you going to school next year?” _

_ “What do you want to be?” _

Essentially, hell. 

Her answers were:  _ no, no, that’s if I even make it to next year, I don’t know. _

Another fight with Sam sent her right back to Bridgeport Park two days before Christmas, but this time, Lex couldn’t come get her. She was at work, at Toy Zone, dealing with Frank and his need to make big sales. She walked her way to Tom’s house. Hannah would be home. She could easily distract herself by taking care of Hannah. 

She knocked on the door and held her breath, hoping she looked a little less anxious than how she was feeling. Her chest felt tight and her head felt like it was racing a million miles a minute. Becky was the one to open the door and look at her.

“Oh, Noel, hello,” She raised an eyebrow. “Is everything alright? Lex didn’t tell us you were coming.” She was wearing what looked to be one of Tom’s button-up flannels and leggings. Comfortable clothes. “You can come in. Where’s your jacket? It’s freezing outside,” Becky continued to talk as Noel went inside. The house had Christmas decorations, a small Christmas tree with lights and ornaments decorating it. 

“I didn’t ask Lex,” Noel’s stomach dropped. “Um, sorry, I can go, I...I just needed to get out of the house for a little bit, and I can just hang out with Hannah, do something with her and maybe Tim if he wants? I won’t get in your way, honestly, Ms. Barnes.” She looked down at her hands. Her emotions were already teetering on the verge of just crying to Becky about Sam’s tirades and Charlotte’s multiple absences from home in the past week. Hannah came downstairs before Becky could respond.

“Ellie?” She asked quietly. Noel turned and managed to smile for Hannah. The little girl wore yellow pajama pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt with a dinosaur on it. She looked as if she’d just rolled out of bed at 11AM. 

“Hey, Hannah,” Noel said quietly. “Did I wake you up? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“No, I’ve been up,” Hannah rubbed her eyes. “Lexie went to work.” She fist-bumped Noel and moved past her into the kitchen. Becky studied Noel, wanting to respond, but Noel followed Hannah. The little brunette was scaling the counter for a mug, water boiling in the kettle. Noel, not much taller, let her. It wasn’t like she could grab a mug for Hannah. 

“What happened?” Hannah studied her face. Hannah’s sense for other’s emotions always startled Noel. it was like she could see right through her. “Webby said you’re upset.” Or, actually, it was the imaginary friend in the form of a space-inhabiting spider named Webby that could see through her.

“Nothing you two should worry about,” Noel said softly, helping her down off the counter. “Just woke up a little sad. That’s all.” What a lie she told. She woke up feeling happy that morning. It was for the first time in a long time that she felt like it was going to be a good day. Sam ruined it. Charlotte ruined it. She could not wait until she was out of the house, but only if she got into college. The farther away she got from Hatchetfield, the better. She’d applied to schools in Massachusetts, California, even Florida. Anywhere was better than Hatchetfield.

Hannah frowned and fist-bumped her to cheer her up. Noel couldn’t help but smile. Even if it was just Hannah being herself, a nine-year-old who didn’t want to see someone Lex cared about upset, it just made her feel just a little bit better. 

Lex didn’t come home until six, and when Noel was still there, actually asleep on the couch with a blanket put over her, of course she was going to worry. Becky hadn’t gotten a word out of her all day. Hannah had stepped in every time Becky tried to ask, sensing discomfort. When Lex sat down on the couch, Noel gravitated to her like she knew she was there. Her eyes fluttered open and Lex smiled a bit. This was one of the few times Noel looked peaceful. Most of the time, she looked tense and ready to snap in half.

“Hey,” She said softly. Noel took her hand in hers and pressed her lips to it.

“Hey.” She replied. “How was work?”

“Shitty, as usual. You’ve been here all day? Why didn’t you call me?” Lex immediately began to talk. Noel should’ve called her. Let her know. She would've gotten off of work at four when she was supposed to, skipped looking for a present for Noel, she could do that tomorrow. “Elle, I would’ve been home so much sooner.”

“I was just hanging out with Hannah.” Noel said quietly. “I just wanted to be out for the day. So I came to see her. I knew you were at work and I know Frank likes to give you shit for being on your phone.” She rubbed her hand and Lex nodded, kissing her forehead. It wasn’t like her to be affectionate still, six months in, but it was deserved. Long day at work plus coming home to find her girlfriend sleeping on her couch equalled a time for affection.

“Still, just call me or text me next time, okay?” She held her close. Noel leaned her head on her shoulder and let her eyes close again. Lex watched whatever Hallmark movie was playing on the TV. Two adults, only men and women, run into each other and fall in love at Christmastime. Something only people that could stand cheesy romance could watch. She didn’t change it, though. The movie looked so happy, and Noel leaning on her only made it seem so much happier. She could stand a Hallmark movie if it meant she was content.

Christmas Eve, Noel didn’t come over. Her last day being 17. Lex got one text and it was a drunk one. A drunk text.

_ (10:56PM) Elle: i love you lex thank you for everything you’ve done for me _

The “I love you” startled Lex. The first time she’d ever said “I love you”.

_ (10:57PM) Lexi: elle are you ok? you haven’t texted me all day _

_ (10:57PM) Elle: im drunk but it’s ok b/c im home alone in my room (:  _

Lex called her for twenty minutes to make sure she wasn’t bordering on anxiety and panic. Noel sounded ecstatic. Overjoyed. Excited. Alcohol made Noel seem so much brighter, looser,  _ happier _ . But Lex knew the crash would come in the morning, when Noel would resent herself, wouldn’t get out of bed, all of the stuff Lex didn’t like seeing her go through.

_ (11:56PM) Lexi: elle _

_ (11:59PM) Elle: lexi _

_ (12:00AM) Lexi: you're 18 now, happy birthday babe _

_ (12:01AM) elle: thank you lexi i love u babe _

_ (12:07AM) Lexi: i love you too elle _

Christmas morning was spent watching Tim and Hannah get overjoyed at the gifts they’d received. New headphones for Hannah from Tom and Lex combined, a new Lego set for Tim to build from Lex herself, and Becky had gotten them each clothes that were sorely needed. 

A knock at the door scared Becky from her sleepy state. She wasn’t expecting company. A quiet Christmas, maybe Emma would show up, nobody was sure. She opened it and was faced with a tired, upset Noel. One that had half-assed makeup covering her face and wore dinosaur pajama pants with a sweatshirt thrown on. No coat. No hat. Just a sweatshirt, pajama pants, and sneakers. 

“Noel?” She asked and Lex shot up from the couch, pulling herself away from helping Hannah set up the iPod everyone had chipped in to get her. “What’s wrong?” Lex opened her arms and Noel ran into them, burying her head in her chest. Becky closed the door and watched Lex kiss her head, leading her to sit down and trying to soothe her.

“Ellie, Ellie, it’s okay,” She whispered, “It’s okay. You’re here with me now. It’s okay.” Lex tried to reassure her, tried to show her it was okay. Tom was drinking his coffee, not interrupting the moment to ask what they were both thinking:  _ What’s wrong, and why aren’t you with your family on Christmas?.  _ They were both under the impression that she had a good family.

Tim was the first to speak. “Happy birthday, Noel!” He piped up and then stopped when he saw the state of the living room with Lex and Noel on the couch while Lex tried to multitask helping Hannah and soothing her girlfriend. Noel looked over and wiped at her eyes.

“Thanks, Tim.” She smiled softly. “Thanks, bud. What’d you get for Christmas?” She was trying to distract herself. Lex watched her try to take her mind off of her situation, whatever it was, as Tim rambled about the Lego set. Tom caught her eye and motioned Lex over. Lex slipped away from Noel with the promise that she’d be back soon and went into the kitchen with both Tom and Becky.

“What happened?” he asked, “Did you know she was coming over?”

  
“No, no I didn’t, if I did, that would have been good,” Lex sighed. “She had a bad morning. Her family was kind of fighting again. She just needed out before it got bad enough for her to get involved.” She had this habit when she was lying: glancing out the window. Becky knew it by now. She gently touched Lex’s arm.

“Lex, please tell us the truth,” She asked kindly. Lex at first resisted but then she blew out a breath.

“So today’s her birthday and nobody remembered last night, she got drunk and it never ends well with her the next morning.” Lex whispered. “Someone must’ve said something to her this morning to make her upset. She walked all the way here again instead of calling me to come pick her up. I’m gonna kill her.” She shook her head. “I feel bad.”

Becky and Tom took the information in. They let it sit. Lex glanced back at Noel, who was helping Hannah out while talking to Tim. She was throwing herself into things to distract herself. One of her very bad habits Lex wanted to help her break. Neither of the adults responded verbally. Lex’s stomach dropped. Did she do something wrong? Did they not like Noel anymore? Finally, Becky responded.

“She can stay with us for the day, or honestly, however long she wants to,” She said with a soft voice. “If she’s upset at home.” Tom nodded in agreement. Lex just smiled a bit and went back into the living room, worming her way between Noel and Tim.

“Ellie,” She whispered. “Do you want to spend the day with us?”

“I..” Noel swallowed at the sudden question. “I’m supposed to go off-island to see Aunt Charlotte’s family. We do it every year.” She looked down at the pajama pants with brontosauruses in Santa hats and scarves. “I’m supposed to do it.”

“Do you want to, though?” Lex asked. “You could be with us. We’re just doing some chill thing here. Dinner tonight. Maybe Emma and Paul are going to show up? I don’t know.” She shrugged, “But you’re welcome to stay here with us.”

Noel never gave a verbal yes, but she didn’t leave all day. She actually offered to help Becky make dinner, and when Becky said yes, Lex saw a smile that made her heart flutter. Noel got comfortable in the kitchen, helping Becky and even joking around with her a little bit. Becky was one of those people that could help people relax. That was what Noel needed. 

Emma and Paul showed up for dinner and Emma looked almost surprised to see Noel standing in the kitchen, squinting at a cake mix box. As if she forgot Noel was dating Lex, who came into Beanies quite often to flirt with Noel to make her day better. 

“Noel?” Emma asked. “You’re here?”

  
“Hi, Emma,” She smiled at her. “Merry Christmas.”

Lex couldn’t remember the last happy Christmas she’d had. She didn’t think she’d ever had a happy Christmas. But here, with Noel on one side of her and Hannah on her other at the dinner table, laughing and eating an ample dinner, it felt perfect. It felt like that Hallmark movie she’d seen. Where at the end, everything is happy ever after. 

After dinner and dessert, Lex brought Noel upstairs and left the door open to make Becky happy. They sat on her bed to chill out, to just talk and maybe end up falling asleep. Noel leaned her head against the wall, sitting criss-cross on the bed. Lex joined her, putting a blanket over them.

“Happy birthday,” Lex kissed her cheek. “I hope it was good.” Noel looked over at her.

“This was the best birthday ever.”She leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for letting me spend it with you.” Noel had turned off her phone per request of Lex so it wouldn’t throw the day off if Sam called or Charlotte texted. She hadn’t turned it on, and she seemed so much more relaxed with it off.

“Um, I got you something,” Lex reached under her bed for the bag. She’d pooled enough money from Toy Zone to get Noel a small piece of cheaper jewelry, a fifteen-dollar ring. Noel wore two rings every day: a silver band and one with a small gem inside of it. Today, she didn’t wear any. She must’ve left them at home. “It’s nothing big. Just a birthday-Christmas present for you.”   
  
“I left my gift for you at home,” Noel said quietly. “I had one and everything. I’ll get it to you soon, I promise, I-” Lex kissed her quickly to cut her off. Noel kissed back and Lex felt her relax. She pulled away and put the bag in Noel’s lap. She opened it and pulled out the little ring. “Oh, Lex, it’s so pretty.” She murmured, looking it over before slipping it on her finger. “Oh, I love it, thank you.” She kissed her again and again in thanks, cupping her cheek, running her fingers through her hair, any way to show her how much she appreciated the gift and just her in general. 

“I love you,” Lex said. Vocalizing it felt good. Getting feelings out felt so good. She liked this feeling. She really did. She was bad at handling her own feelings, but facing her feelings about Noel was so, so easy. Noel blushed, her cheek heating up under Lex’s hand.

“I love you too,” Her eyes sparkled with something like joy. Lex wanted to take a picture that would hold that joy forever. She committed it to memory instead. She never wanted to forget how Noel looked when she said “I love you too” for the first time out loud. “Can I have another kiss?”

“You can have whatever you want, birthday girl,” Lex teased before leaning in and kissing her again. Noel smiled against her lips before finally kissing back and they spent the rest of the evening kissing and snuggling under the blankets. 

Noel didn’t go home that night. Or the next night. Or the night after that. She spent a full week at the Barnes-Houston house, only going to hers to get her work uniform, some clothes, and Lex’s Christmas present. She’d gotten Lex a framed photo of them at homecoming in the fall, Noel’s first school dance where she didn’t end up either leaving early or hiding in the bathroom because her insecurities and anxiety forced her away from the fun. Noel was kissing Lex’s cheek and Lex herself was laughing. Alice had taken the picture for them. While Lex had never really talked to Alice and thought she was too nice sometimes, she knew that Noel was very close with her, so she never said anything bad about her in front of Noel.

Lex liked living with Noel. It was fun, having her around all the time. Hannah liked it too, getting to see her and hang out with her all the time. Noel spent a lot of time showing Hannah music she liked and laughing over jokes they both made. Tim liked having another person to talk to, and Noel was always open to talk about anything he wanted to, even if she didn’t understand it.

Tom and Becky, while they enjoyed having her around, did want to help her, but they didn’t want to press her for information. They’d just have to wait until she opened up. For now, though, they were okay with her existing in their house, helping when she was asked and making everyone just a bit happier. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> please leave a comment...plese...thank you!! <3333 hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
